Flying V
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Right now just a ConnieGuy oneshot, maybe write more if people like it.  5th Oneshot now up. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

FLYING V 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the new ones that I created, like Emma.**

**WHERE'S MY TIE**

Connie ran a hand through her greasy hair and lightly grimaced at the slimy gunk that was left over on her hand. She hadn't been able to wash her hair all day, and the various bits of food that were hidden throughout her mane certainly didn't help matters. As she picked out a bit of corn out of her hair she rued the day that she had stuck around after a game to make sure that Guy was okay. He had been acting strange the entire week, showing up late for classes, fighting with people that he usually got along with, and getting more penalty laps in practice than anyone. She had been surprised at first that he had opened up to her, explaining that his grandmother was very sick, and it was putting a lot of stress onto his entire family. Guy said that he had tried to stay upbeat at first, but found it to tiring and soon stayed up late worrying about it all. After telling her all of that he had told her that he'd be fine and that she didn't need to worry about him.

A week later he had violated enough Eden Hall rules to get suspended for a week. It didn't take her long to find him, sitting on a park bench beside a small pond on campus. That week they talked more than they had in months, if not years. They hadn't spoken that much since breaking up in the middle of their freshman hockey season. Now juniors their split was showing up in the other ducks, albeit in not as obvious ways. By the end of the week Connie was spending more time with Guy then in school. The clincher came when Julie woke Connie up in the middle of the night on Thursday and told her that Charlie had just been by to tell her that Guy had gotten a call and his grandmother had died. It hadn't taken her much to convince Orion to let her out of practice to accompany Guy back home for the funeral. The rest of the original ducks had wanted to go to but two was all that the team could spare. It would be years later before either Guy or Connie fully understood the how and why of that weekend. They left Eden Hall good friends that were formerly a couple and came back a renewed couple and unbeknownst to them, expecting parents.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Scooter had been the first one to question if she was pregnant. After the all important game their freshman year Scooter had become kind of a big brother to some of the ducks while dating Julie briefly before enrolling at a nearby college. His sister was pregnant at the time and he became suspicious when he had noticed Connie exhibiting the same behavior. Julie had been skeptical at first but soon after Scooter had dropped hints of the possibility she had confronted Connie one night and was told the whole story. After that Connie and Guy began to spend almost every waking moment together, outside of a short window where the sight of him or any mention of his name would send her into a furious rage. Charlie was the next to be told as all three felt it only right. To say that he had been shocked was an understatement, as he had walked straight into a door shortly thereafter. Bombay had been next, mostly because they had run into him after practice one night. He had said that he wasn't there checking up on them but just visiting some old friends. But after Casey's second marriage had ended Charlie had admitted that Bombay had been around quite a few times. The rest of the ducks were told in turn and all of them were happy, with Dwayne this time needing no explanation.

The dean and board however had not been pleased, secretly calling Connie and Guy every dirty name in the book. Their parents were initially only a little less upset. But given time both Guy and Connie's parents quietly admitted that in the back of their minds they expected such an event, just a few years down the line. They had all been sitting down to Thanksgiving dinner together when the Dean had called and said that the board was going to revoke Connie's scholarship. That call quickly ended any and all sense of merriment or joy that could have happened over the holidays. Most of that time instead was spent consulting with Bombay about what was to be done. After several agonizingly slow weeks of closed-door meetings an agreement was reached. Connie could keep her scholarship and keep playing as a member of the ducks, however in turn she could not live in the dorms with the rest of the students. At first the agreement had been a sore spot for Connie and Guy as neither was quite sure what to do next.

The uncertainty ended when after finally finding an apartment within a block of campus, paid for fully by Bombay, Connie had just started to unpack her things when there was a knock at the door. Guy stood on the other side with a box of his things in his arms and a dopey grin on his face. After several hours of talking, in which Guy explained that no matter what he wasn't going to let Connie have to go through giving birth and raising a child alone, the two had uneasily agreed to live together. In the beginning Guy had stayed in the second bedroom, giving Connie the larger of the two rooms for herself. But as the days grew short the sleeping arrangements changed. When Connie and the baby were finally able to leave the hospital they, along with Guy, returned to the apartment to find it transformed. Portman and Fulton had, under Julie's close supervision, had moved the furniture out of Guy's room and into Connie's, changing Guy's old room into a nursery, complete with crib and changing table. When her parents first saw how the apartment had been changed Connie's mother made a comment that it looked like newlyweds lived there instead of Connie and Guy.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Have you seen my tie," Guy asked with a frustrated frown on his face as he leaned out of the bathroom and looked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"It's hanging up in the closet beside your suit," Connie shouted back over her shoulder as she stopped writing down an answer on a worksheet long enough to answer.

"Are you sure, I was just in there and I didn't see it," Guy said back down the hallway with an anxious frown on his face before he ducked back into the bathroom.

"Of course I'm sure, I laid it out for you yesterday…I swear Emma, your daddy would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his neck," Connie started to shout back to Guy with a frustrated scowl on her face before she turned to her daughter and tried not to giggle at the toothless smile on her face.

"I heard that," Guy shot back with a fake tone of anger in his voice as he stepped back out of the bathroom, finally finished fixing his hair, and headed back to their bedroom. Connie thought about what to say for a few moments before she set her pencil down and shut her textbook.

"Come on honey, let's go help daddy get dressed," Connie said softly with a weary sigh as she picked Emma up and then headed off towards their bedroom, arriving just as Guy was sliding the closet door shut.

"It's not there, I checked, you must have put it somewhere else," Guy said with an unhappy frown on his face before he turned to his honey haired daughter and grinned.

"What are you talking about, here take Emma, it's right…oh my God," Connie grumbled back in frustration as she rolled her eyes and handed Emma to Guy before she threw open the closet door and gasped. There lying on top of a stack of his denim shorts was a small box with a beautiful ring propped up inside of it.

"Like it," Guy asked with a nervous grin on his face as he held Emma tightly and did his best to remain calm.

"Of…yes, but what…where, why," Connie stammered out with a look of disbelief on her face, as tears sprang to her eyes, as she turned away from the ring and looked back at Guy, who was fighting back tears of his own.

"It was my grandmother's wedding ring, after my grandfather died she put it in her jewelry box and refused to wear it for the rest of her life, she gave it to me when I told her about Emma, she said that I'd have more use for it than she would," Guy replied with a slightly goofy laugh as he tried to shrug his shoulders and act all macho but the tears in his eyes gave his nerves away.

"But you," Connie started to stutter back with an overwhelmed look on her face as she turned back to look at the ring before Guy gently reached out and wiped away a stray tear that had slid down her cheek.

"Found the use for it, I know this isn't how you expected this to go and all but," Guy replied with a terrified smile on his face as he reached over and picked up the ring before getting down on one knee in front of a teary eyed Connie, with Emma still in his arms.

"Are you," Connie started to say with an overwhelmed smile on her face as she fought to keep from balling like a baby before Guy reached out and held the ring in his free hand, palm up and hooking her fingers with his of that hand with her palm faced towards the floor.

"Will you marry me," Guy asked softly with a scared silly expression on his face but love in his eyes as he gazed up into Connie's eyes. Emma seemed to know that something was up as stopped fussing and grinned up at her mother while reaching out and squeezing Guy's left earlobe with all of her might.

"Guy I…yes," Connie started to stammer out with a slightly unsure look on her face before her heart bypassed her head and answered. Guy stayed where he was for several seconds; almost as if he thought that he had misheard her. "Guy, I said yes," Connie added with a tear filled laugh before Guy shook himself out of his shock and smiled.

"Cool," Guy mumbled back with a very excited grin on his face as with Connie's help he slid the ring onto her finger and then stood up and used his free hand to pull her into a kiss, while Emma squealed with delight.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Just a little one shot, unless people want me to continue. Connie and Guy always were my favorite couple and after watching the movies a lot lately I decided to write this. Hope you all like it. I hope that they make a fourth Mighty Ducks movie someday, maybe with Connie and Guy not starting out the movie as a couple but the movie either ends with their wedding or they attend one of the other ducks' wedding and we see them in the audience, married and trying to keep their newborn from fussing. I left Julie dateless in this as I've seen a couple of different pairings with her and aren't sure which one I like best yet. Anyway has anyone else noticed the similarity of everyone's names from the movies, most of them seem to end in the long e sound. For instance there's Guy, Connie, Tammy, Tommy, Charlie, Jesse, Terry, Julie, Kenny, and Casey, Charlie's mom. Only Adam, Peter, Karp, Portman, Fulton, Russ, Luis, Dwayne, Averman, Bombay, and Goldberg don't fit that bill. About even I know but still it's kind of odd if you think about it. Aside from that I wonder what the actors that played the ducks are doing now, a few of them are still actors but the rest I don't have a clue about…And another little side note, at the beginning of the second movie Guy complains that he was so close to kissing Connie like they'd never kissed before, but if you watch the end to the first movie closely they do share a kiss on the ice…I just found the bit in the second movie odd.


	2. Duck Calls

FLYING V 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created, like Emma.**

**Notes:**

**Andielu-Thanks, the wedding will be coming, but there are a few things that have to happen first right…**

**LOVEthemducks5()-To me it was more giving other ducks the chance to find romance, like with Luis and the cheerleader, Charlie and his girl that didn't know much about hockey, and a little bit for Julie. Guy and Connie just got pushed out to the sides of the story for the most part. Perhaps if they ever put out an extended edition of sorts with deleted scenes and commentaries for all three movies we'll see what was really going on, the DVD box set that I have now has very little for extras**

**Banksiesbabe99-Thanks, your wish is my command, at least when it comes to updating...here it is**

**DUCK CALLS**

"Tell me everything," Julie stated with a very demanding but yet still very dreamy look on her face, as she couldn't help but smile, pulling Connie over to sit on her bed in their old dorm room.

"What's to tell," Connie softly asked back with a meager shrug of her shoulders as she hopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, fighting hard to keep from smiling, all the while slipping her right hand into her jeans pocket and reassuring herself that the ring was indeed still there. She had taken it off before opening the door and seeing Julie, hoping that it would be a surprise. But apparently something in her look had given her away and the second that the goaltender had opened up the door and saw who was waiting outside the jig was up.

"What do you mean what's to tell, he asked you didn't he," Julie shot back with a stymied look of confusion and impatience on her face as she lightly glared straight ahead at Connie while she reached out and grabbed Connie's head, making her look at her instead of the ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I really just came here to get today's biology assignment," Connie started to say with a prim and proper expression on her face as she tried to act casual before the door opened and Adam walked in, carrying an armful of books.

"Yeah right, hey Adam," Julie shot back with an oddly devilish grin on her face as she turned momentarily back to Adam before looking back at Connie.

"Yeah," Adam replied with an exasperated shrug of his shoulders as he almost literally dropped his books onto Julie's bed and then flopped down beside them.

"Get Connie's arms, Guy just proposed and she's not leaving until she admits it," Julie joked back to Adam with a sly grin on her face before she hopped off of the bed and stood on Connie's feet.

"Sure…yeah, whatever, wait Guy did what," Adam started to mumble back softly as if he had barely heard what Julie had said before he snapped to attention and started to reach for Connie's arms.

"Guy proposed and I said yes, we're engaged," Connie blurted out with an oh brother frown on her face before she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at finally saying it to someone other than herself, Guy, and Emma. For a moment all time seemed to have stopped as both Adam and Julie just stared at Connie. "We're engaged, he asked me to marry him and I said yes, Adam…Julie," Connie started to add with a confused look on her face before she was mobbed by a huge hug from Julie.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Got a minute Charlie," Guy asked with a nervous and almost out of breath look on his face as he walked up to his old friend in the middle of the library.

"Sure…where's Emma," Charlie replied softly with a bored look on his face before he looked around and didn't see the child.

"With my mom, she said she hadn't been spending enough time with her favorite granddaughter…and," Guy replied with a sheepish smirk on his face as he pulled out a chair and sat down, moments before Charlie interrupted him.

"So when's the wedding," Charlie asked with a daring grin on his face as he held a book up just high enough so that it covered his face from the middle of his nose down. Guy looked eerily surprised and scared at the same time.

"H…how, I mean…I don't, ah crap," Guy stammered out with a look of total nervousness on his face as he tried to come up with something witty to say but in the moment couldn't.

"Hey everybody, Guy and Connie just got engaged," Charlie yelled out to everyone in the library, whether they knew who Guy and Connie were or not, as he stood up and turned one complete circle while standing on top of his chair. The librarian threatened to make them both leave if they made another peep as he sat down.

"Charlie, what do you think you're," Guy started to angrily demand with an anxious look on his face before Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Easy Guy, you and Connie just got engaged, you're supposed to be happy," Charlie shot back with an amused smirk on his face as he leaned over, balled up his fist, and lightly hit Guy in the shoulder.

"I am Charlie I am, it's just that this is huge," Guy replied softly with a meager smile on his face as he tried not to look at any student that was staring at him after Charlie's outburst.

"You bet it is, but I gotta say that I always knew that the first of the ducks to get married would be you two, you were made for each other, you're perfect, you guys are lucky," Charlie said back with a confidant smile on his face as he started to pack up the rest of his books.

"Lucky how," Guy asked with a suddenly very concerned look on his face as he stopped staring off into space and turned back to Charlie as he was putting the last of his books back into his backpack.

"You're lucky because the two of you met the one that you were going to spend the rest of your lives with when you were five, a lot of people spend decades…and never find anyone, now come on we've got to go and find the others, we've got to celebrate," Charlie answered with a very honest and calm look in his eyes as he zipped his bag up shut before he stood up and pushed in his chair.

"How Charlie, we're barely making ends meet as is, part time jobs only bring in so much, and," Guy added with a reluctant frown on his face as he sullenly stood up and then half heartedly pushed his chair in.

"Don't worry Guy, I'll take care of everything," Charlie said with an enthusiastic smile on his face before he patted Guy hard on the back and then left the library, humming a happy tune to himself.

"Why does that not make me feel better," Guy mumbled softly to himself before he sighed and left the library.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Have you guys set a date yet," Julie asked with an excited smile on her face as she, Connie, and Adam walked through the halls towards the cafeteria. They had spent the last couple of hours talking about everything and had gotten hungry towards the end. They had barely left the dorms when Guy's mother had shown up and handed Emma back to Connie.

"A date, he just asked me a few hours ago," Connie exclaimed with an exasperated and surprised look on her face as she stopped walking and turned to Adam as she shifted Emma from one arm to the other.

"They're still in the honeymoon phase, where everything's perfect, reality has yet to come crashing down on them and," Adam added with a slightly cocky grin on his face as he looped an arm around Julie's shoulders just before they got to the cafeteria's doors.

"Adam," Julie groaned with an annoyed edge to her voice before she shrugged off Adam's arm and then held the door open for herself and Connie to walk in, making sure that it closed just right in front of Adam.

"Sorry," Adam replied with a sheepish smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders and hung his head in apology before Emma began to fuss a bit.

"Not half as sorry as you're going to be if Emma doesn't get her lunch, if she doesn't eat she gets cranky, uh maybe the cafeteria isn't the best place to do this," Connie started to say back with an amused look on her face before she thought about feeding Emma and decided that breastfeeding in the school's cafeteria might not be the brightest of ideas.

"You can use my room, Charlie's in the library right now so he won't bother you and I have a class right after lunch so you'll have it all to yourselves," Adam offered with a helpful smile on his face as he readjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and checked his watch.

"Really, thanks Adam, you're a lifesaver, come on Emma let's go get you something to eat," Connie said with a relieved smile on her face as she leaned in close and gave Adam a one armed hug and then turned to leave.

"Save me a seat will ya, I'll be right back," Julie whispered softly to Adam before she turned and followed Connie back out of the cafeteria.

"So…what's the story with you two," Connie asked softly with a slightly cheesy grin on her face once Julie finally caught up to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Julie replied with a fake look of one who has been offended by a question on her face as she tried to act appalled.

"You and Adam, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together lately, there something you want to talk about," Connie said back with a somewhat digging smirk on her face as she lightly bumped Julie with her elbow.

"No…of course not, well maybe…I don't know, it's just that I don't know what Scooter and I are yet, does he want to get back together…do I, I can't even think about starting anything with Adam until I figure that out," Julie stammered back in reply with a frustrated an anxious look in her eyes as she gesticulated each idea with a wave of her hands, in the end mostly showing just how nervous she was about having to make the decision.

"But you have thought about dating Adam," Connie slipped out softly with a light nudge to Julie's ribs with her elbow as they turned the corner towards Adam and Charlie's room.

"Him…and a few others, you're lucky Connie, you don't have to ask any of these questions anymore, you got your guy, if dating Guy for those few months back in sophomore year taught me anything it was that, you're lucky, I'm just hoping that I can find someone close," Julie explained with a somewhat somber and serious look on her face as she slid her hands into her pockets and slumped her shoulders a bit.

"Guy's not perfect you know, half the time he forgets to put the seat down, and he drools," Connie shot back with a snarky grin on her face before she turned the knob and walked into Adam and Charlie's room.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I always knew this day would come, of course I thought that you two would be a little older at the time, but hey…things happen, we just have to learn to live with them," Gordon said with a slightly amazed smile on his face as he sat down next to Guy on the bleachers of the football field.

"Thanks coach, I think," Guy replied with a confused look on his face as he lifted his head up and then scooted over to give Gordon a little bit more room.

"I'm not your coach anymore Guy, you can call me Gordon," Gordon chuckled back with a short laugh as he leaned back until his back came to rest on the seats behind him.

"You'll always be our coach, it just feels weird calling you anything else," Guy replied with an earnest look of honesty on his face as he picked up a piece of straw and began to slowly pull it apart.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Guy but you're going to have to change that pretty quickly, you and Connie are going to graduate in a few months, you're going to be adults, probably more so than any of the other ducks, having a child at seventeen probably wasn't in either of your plans when you were younger, but Emma's here now and she's going to teach you two more about yourselves and each other than any hockey game could ever hope to," Gordon said back with a contemplative frown on his face as he picked up a piece of the straw that Guy had torn off and looked at it closely.

"So you think this is a good idea then," Guy asked with a nervous look on his face, as Gordon knew what he was hoping the answer would be.

"The jury's still out on that one Guy, can I defer that until you two are old and gray," Gordon offered up with an overly optimistic and slightly cheesy grin on his face before the looked over and saw the confused look on Guy's face. "Okay that didn't work, relax Guy, you should be celebrating right now, come on let's go find Connie and Emma and go out somewhere, just the four of us," Gordon added with a somewhat more subdued smile on his face as he stood up and checked his watch.

"I don't know, Connie needs to," Guy started to say softly with a serious look on his face as he also stood up before being interrupted.

"Celebrate, what…I told you I'd handle it all," Charlie interjected with an excited and slightly guilty grin on his face as Gordon and Guy turned around to see the rest of the ducks assembled behind the bleachers, including Connie, Emma, and Julie.

"What's going on here Charlie," Connie asked with a confused look on her face as she pulled Emma's hood up over her head and glanced over at Guy, who shrugged his shoulders in response as he didn't have a clue either, as he made his way off of the bleachers to stand by her side.

"Nothing much, other than a little fun, Dwayne," Charlie answered with a small sigh before his daring grin returned as he stepped aside and Dwayne stepped out of the flock, lasso in hand.

"Wait, what's that for," Guy asked with a suddenly nervous tone to his voice as he instinctively stepped in front of Connie and Emma.

"For old times sake," Dwayne replied with a slight bow and grin at Connie and then Guy before he started to swing the lasso around and around.

"I don't know about this," Julie started to say with a concerned look on her face before Dwayne let the lasso fly and it landed around Guy and Connie.

"To late now," Dwayne exclaimed with his usual toothy grin before he pulled the lasso tight, forcing Guy and Connie together.

"Now comes the fun part, ducks…are you ready," Charlie shouted out loudly, sounding like a drill instructor, before each of the ducks saluted him and then pulled something out of their pockets.

"Ready," They all shouted in unison with dangerous grins on their faces as Connie and Guy shared a look of confusion and fear before they were covered in a shower of silly string, with Charlie leading the charge.

END OF DUCK CALLS


	3. Something Old, Something New

FLYING V 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created like Emma.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Banksiesbabe99-Thanks for the review, an update is coming…well now**

**Hockey-girl90-Thanks, and me to**

**Ghostwriter-Thanks, yeah I wish that at the end of the second movie Connie and Guy could have kissed, it would have wrapped the movie up nicely after how the two came into the movie**

**Lisa Ann-Julie's love life is still a bit up in the air…so to speak…**

**LOVEthemducks5 ()-Keep reading to see if things work out, but this is the ducks remember…**

**SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW…**

**5 Months Later…**

"Are you sure about this Connie," Julie asked with a concerned look on her face as she handed Connie a glass of water and then pulled up a chair.

"Yes Julie I'm sure, this is the only way it'll work," Connie replied with a slightly rushed tone to her voice as she drained the glass and then continued to put her makeup on in the mirror.

"Getting married by a justice of the peace doesn't exactly sound like the fairy tale wedding that," Julie started to say back with a somewhat melancholy expression on her face as she handed Connie her eyeliner before Connie interrupted.

"Guy and I can't afford a church wedding, it doesn't matter where we get married only that we do it," Connie interjected with a serious and only ever so slightly sad look in her eyes as she finished up her makeup.

"If you say so," Julie mumbled out softly under her breath as Connie put on her lipstick and then turned around.

"So…how do I look, think Guy will like it," Connie asked with a scared but hopeful smile on her face as she turned around and stepped back, giving the goaltender a full view of her best friend.

"You look…great, Guy won't know what hit him, trust me," Julie answered with a slightly subdued smile of happiness on her face as she wished that Connie and Guy could have the traditional church wedding but knowing that money was tight she knew that she'd have to come to terms with the change.

"You sure," Connie asked back with a slightly insecure look on her face as she looked to Julie for a bit before returning to look back at her reflection in the mirror.

"He's seen you after practice remember, no makeup, covered in sweat, greasy hair, and smelling like," Julie started to reply with a practical look of seriousness on her face as she wrapped an arm around Connie's shoulders before the latter threw up her hands in defeat.

"Okay I give, it's just that it's weird, I'm getting married today," Connie said softly with at first a nervous look on her face at first before she couldn't help but smile like the Cheshire cat.

"Not if you don't hurry you're not, Guy and the guys are already at the courthouse, if we don't hurry we're going to be late," Julie exclaimed with a frustrated and annoyed scowl on her face as she looked up and checked her watch against the clock on the wall.

"I can take a hint, okay let's go," Connie replied with a slightly flushed expression on her face before she tossed everything into her bag and then followed Julie out of the bathroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They arrived at the small courthouse to find the parking lot almost full of cars, some familiar and others unknown. Guy's truck was parked beside Portman and Fulton's motorcycles, leaving only a space open next to the handicap space open. Julie pulled the car into the small space and parked, helping Connie out of the car by holding onto the veil and the bouquet. When they got to the front doors they were met almost immediately by Connie's parents, with her mother doing her best to keep Emma from spilling anything on her new frilly pink dress or messing up her hair, that had taken Connie all morning to comb out straight. Guy's parents were quietly sitting down on one of the benches, with Guy and his father engaged in a conversation that was clearly meant to stay just between the two of them. Guy's jaw almost hit the floor when he turned and saw Connie standing in the doorway. Unconsciously Connie blushed and looked away for a moment before regaining her composure and walking towards her fiancé.

"You look," Guy stammered out with an overwhelmed smile on his face as he tried to find the right words to express how he was feeling at that moment.

"Perfect," Connie said softly back with a nervous smile on her face as she couldn't help but reach up and pull a hair off of Guy's shoulder. Like her dress Guy had his best clothes on. Seeing as how he didn't have a tux and a wedding dress would have been far to expensive the two had gotten dressed up in the clothes that they wore to church, when they went.

"Yeah, we're almost ready," Guy mumbled back softly at first with a giddy grin on his face before he recovered and briefly turned his head towards the room where the justice of the peace was.

"There sure are a lot of people here," Connie observed with a slightly concerned tone to her voice as she got up on her tiptoes and tried to see if she recognized anyone.

"They're all here to see you Connie," Dwayne said with a proud smile on his face as he walked up, removed his hat, and bowed very gentlemanly to Connie before nodding to Guy.

"What am I…chopped liver," Guy asked with a fake look of hurt on his face at first before he couldn't help it and grinned as Connie rolled her eyes at him.

"Pretty much yeah, congratulations and best wishes," Kenny interjected with a happy smile on his face before he leaned in, shook Guy's hand, and then smiled at Connie.

"Thanks…we should probably get started," Guy and Connie oddly said together at the exact same time with surprised looks on their faces before shaking it off and starting to head for the justice's room.

"Now just hold on there darlin, just give us a minute to get ready and then we'll be all set," Dwayne stated with a bit of a nervous smile on his face as he jumped in front of Connie and Guy while Kenny and Julie led everyone else past him into the room. On their way by Connie's mom gave her a hug, and her dad sent a stern fatherly look of take care of my little girl or else look Guy's way. Guy's mother smiled happily at Connie before walking on while his dad patted him supportively on the back before tipping his hat to Connie and walking away.

"What's going on," Connie asked softly with a confused look on her face as she tried to put the veil on just right while Guy looked ready to push by the cowboy if he needed to.

"You'll see…it's my final surprise," Gordon announced with an energized and excited grin on his face as he walked out of the room and over to stand beside Dwayne.

"Coach what," Connie started to ask with a confused look on her face before Gordon interrupted.

"Call me Gordon Connie, I'm not your coach anymore," Gordon said softly with a slightly forlorn smile on his face before Connie looked embarrassed and smiled back.

"Come on cowboy we're ready," Russ shouted harshly in a whisper as he half leaned out of the room before ducking back inside.

"Gotta go," Dwayne stated with a very excited smile on his face before he tipped his hat to Guy and Connie and then left to join the others.

"One last pearl of wisdom, always be true to yourselves and each other, this is an important step that you're taking today, so…shall we," Gordon said softly with a light hearted look on his face as he slowly shook both their hands, gave them both a hug, and then gestured to the door.

"Here goes nothin," Guy whispered softly to Connie, as she smiled and nodded her head before taking a deep breath. The two followed Gordon into the room and were almost immediately stopped in their tracks by what they saw. Their families and friends outside of the ducks were sitting in chairs on either side of the aisle, with their ducks uniforms being laid overtop of the podium. But what truly caught their attention was that lining the aisle on both sides were the ducks, hockey sticks in hand, and looking like a kind of honor guard. When Guy tried to ask what they were doing Charlie just smiled and shook his head before turning back to the ducks and giving them the thumbs up. When Connie and Guy walked down the aisle and were married the ducks raised their sticks up high forming a fitting truss to walk under. Emma served as the default flower girl and ring bearer and had to be kept from trying to eat the ring by her grandmother before Guy slid the ring onto Connie's finger and they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Guy Germaine.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Guy and Connie walked into the mess hall at Eden Hall with Connie carrying Emma in her arms. They were taken aback by how much the mess hall had been decorated, complete with banners and streamers and everything. Their jersey's were framed and setting beside each other with collages of pictures of the two growing up nearby. Oddly enough after hockey paraphernalia began to appear in either's pictures the two now married seemed to be together in every one of them. The room seemed to be filled with more people than either could remember being at the wedding itself. Connie was about to ask Julie what was going on when Gordon stepped up to the microphone and started to speak.

"Okay everyone…first off I want to thank everyone for coming, secondly the food's good so don't hold back, and I feel that I have to admit that Connie and Guy, I lied to you guys back at the courthouse, I have one more surprise, it cost me all of my frequent flyer miles…but it was worth it," Gordon said with a happy and proud smile on his face before the middle of the crowd opened up and a long line was formed. Guy started to wonder what Gordon had meant but stopped when he saw Terry and Jesse standing shoulder to shoulder at the beginning of the line with Tammy and Tommy Duncan beside them. Peter and Karp were further on down the line with the former trying to keep the latter from getting to the food to soon. The receiving line took longer than anyone had expected as it took awhile for Guy and Connie to make it through the line, making sure to talk to everyone that had come.

The reception really got underway after Connie and Guy and their families got seated at the head table. Charlie and Julie got up and spoke a little about them as they served as best man and maid of honor. When the food began to be Guy expected Goldberg to be at the head of the line after the main party, but he was nowhere to be found. Rather than say anything Guy just got his food and went back to sit beside Connie. Connie spent most of the dinner portion of the reception trying to keep Emma from ruining her dress by spilling anything on it. As the food was being taken away Russ got up and walked over to a stereo sitting up on one of the tables while the ducks cleared the table's away creating a dance floor in the middle of the mess hall.

Guy led Connie out onto the dance floor and stayed silent when she started to ask him about what song that was going to be played. A small smile appeared on her face when the Righteous Brothers began to sing Unchained Melody's. Dwayne leaned back and turned the lights down low as Guy and Connie held each other close and spun around on the dance floor, being totally captivated by the moment and living in their own separate world. When the song ended the two kissed and then chose new partners and the dancing began. Connie's mom grabbed her new son in law's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor as Connie then went to dance with Guy's dad. After some hesitation Adam nervously asked Julie to dance with him and she smiled back sweetly before taking his hand and leading him out onto the dance floor. Tammy had to decipher the signs as Fulton stuttered in his attempt to ask her to dance. When he finally got it out she chuckled a bit before slipping her hand into his, just as he was starting to walk away after thinking that she had declined his invitation, and the two walked out onto the dance floor. Charlie and Linda were off on their own, dancing slowly together with her head on his shoulder. Gordon pulled Casey out onto the dance floor but made sure to be on the opposite side to Charlie and Linda. The rest of the ducks either found someone to dance with or decided to wait as the party continued.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"There has to be something wrong with this picture," Julie stated with a nervous pout on her face as she looked around and noticed that only she and Tammy were there to catch the bouquet.

"Probably, but this is their night," Tammy said back softly with a shrug of her shoulders before Connie turned around and then tossed the bouquet back high over her shoulder. Tammy made a move towards the bouquet before she stopped just short of grabbing it and allowed it to fall into a surprised Julie's hands.

"What…wait," Julie started to say with a confused look on her face before everyone began to hoot and holler in celebration of Julie catching the bouquet. When the garter came all of the guys crowded onto the center of the dance floor and Portman and Fulton pushed their way towards the front before Guy slid the garter off of Connie's leg and then sent it flying. Like with the bouquet before it all of the guys started to go for it before stopping suddenly. Adam stopped looking at the garter flying through the air long enough to notice that the other male ducks had all turned around to face him before Charlie stepped up and shoved him forward. The garter landed cleanly in his hands seconds later. His look of surprise and confusion brought more cheers from the crowd before the party resumed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The reception would have gone on longer but Guy and Connie had wanted to put Emma to bed at a reasonable time so as the clock hit ten at night the ducks started to file out. Guy and Connie stood at the door and shook everyone's hands and thanked them for coming. Everything went fine until Portman and Fulton go to Connie and Guy.

"Have you guys seen Averman and Goldberg…I haven't seen them all night," Guy asked softly with a slightly concerned and confused look on his face as he shook Fulton's hand while Connie received a bone-crushing hug from Portman.

"Nope, can't say that I have, what about you Portman," Fulton replied with a little bit to big of a grin on his face before he turned to Dean.

"Never saw either one of them," Dean answered with an overly cheesy grin on his face before Charlie stepped back into the room and added his own two cents.

"They're probably around here somewhere," Charlie added with a little to eager smile on his face before he grabbed Fulton and Portman and pulled them along after him. The rest of the receiving line went alright and thirty minutes later the custodian would be surprised to find both missing ducks tied up and gagged in the closet.

END OF SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW….

Author's Note: I went with Connie and Guy and the justice of the peace marrying them since I don't know if they'd have the money for a big church wedding. The ducks held their hockey sticks up like the Marines do with their swords when a Marine gets married and enough are present. I've always loved Unchained Melody's by the Righteous Brothers and for some reason it just felt like the right song for Connie and Guy's first dance together as husband and wife. Back in the first movie Fulton defended Tammy after some of the Hawks knocked her down so I had them dance together, Julie and Adam are self explanatory, as are Charlie and Linda along with Gordon and Casey. As for Goldberg and Averman Portman and Fulton knocked them out with sleeping pills, then tied them up before the reception started and shoved them into the closet so that the reception would go smoothly. I tried to fit anyone that's ever been a duck in here as attending the reception, as to me it'd be a fitting wedding present of sorts for Connie and Guy. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope that you liked this chapter to. I'm thinking of making this into five one shots, with the first one being when Guy proposed, then the second being them telling everyone, this is the third one, with the fourth one being about Connie and Guy and the others a few years down the road before the fifth one is decades later with an update about how all of the ducks turned out. Thanks again and reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	4. As TimeGoes By

FLYING V 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created like Emma.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the long wait but my hours got all switched around at work and some other things came up so it's taken me a bit longer to get this up. Don't worry I won't forget about this or any of my other stories so hopefully the next update will be quicker than this one.**

**Hockey-girl90-Thanks, I'll try to update quickly**

**Ghostwriter-Thank, yeah Fulton made sure that they wouldn't screw anything up, btw is your user name taken from that old public television show called Ghostwriter…just wondering.**

**Lisa Ann-Don't worry, I will**

**LOVEthemducks5-I'll try to**

**AS TIME, GOES BYE…SO SLOWLY…**

**16 YEARS LATER…**

"Emma Renee Germaine, get your but out of bed or you're going to be late," Connie shouted through her daughter's bedroom door after walking down the hallway to find it locked. Some years after their wedding Connie had somehow put herself through night school and the required training courses to become a nurse at one of the local clinics. The pay was better than most jobs and the hours were perfect for a new couple starting out with a growing family. By the time that Connie passed her final test the Germaine family had blossomed up to having a total of five members. Guy had done his best and actually made it to the NHL, after spending a couple of years toiling away in a small community college, before a freak injury had ended his career after only four seasons. But thanks in a large amount to Gordon they had been wise with their money and so by the time that the twins were born Guy had found his calling. Flying through the academy he had become one of the youngest men in California history to become a sheriff. Sure they lived in a reasonably small town and his celebrity status had helped him get the job but after a few months in office he had proven his worth. Most of the other officers that worked with him kept up a constant stream of jokes about his age.

"Go away, I'm not getting up," Emma shouted back from in between her two pillows as she struggled to get back to sleep. Her brothers were making it difficult by blaring their stereo from the other room.

"You're seventeen today Emma, you don't want to be late for school on your birthday do you," Connie shouted back through the door before she switched the laundry basket from her right hand to her left.

"Maybe," Emma shouted back through the sandwich of her two pillows before Connie had hear enough and opened the door, dropping the laundry basket at the foot of Emma's bed before she began to forcibly pull the blankets off of her daughter.

"You're getting up…now," Connie declared with a very commanding and non-negotiable tone to her voice when Emma's head finally slid out from between the pillows.

"But," Emma started to argue with her best puppy dog pout look on her face before Connie reached down, grabbed her wrist, and then pulled her up and out of bed.

"Now you only have a few minutes before your brothers need the bathroom so I suggest you hurry," Connie simply replied with a content smirk on her face as she turned around, picked the laundry basket back up, and then started to walk out of the room.

"We need another bathroom," Emma grumbled softly with a frustrated scowl on her face as she walked over to her dresser to get her bathrobe and everything else that she'd need to take a shower in a hurry.

"We already have two bathrooms Emma, your father and I have ours and the three of you can share the other one, end of discussion," Connie said back without missing a beat as she began to hum a soft tune to herself as she made her way down the hallway, leaving her daughter grumbling under her breath on her way to the bathroom.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How's my little angel today," Guy asked with an excited grin on his face as he set his coffee cup down and then walked over to Emma before pulling her into a tight hug, one that she reluctantly returned given her surroundings.

"Dad, I told you not to call me that anymore, I'm seventeen," Emma whispered back softly before Guy broke the hug and continued to grin.

"So, you'll always be my little angel Emma," Guy said back with a relaxed shrug of his shoulders before he leaned down and gave Emma a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, but can you please try to remember not to call me that at school, I'm glad that you stopped by and all but really…this could have waited until tonight," Emma said back with a calm expression on her face as she looked up at her father while trying not to notice her best friend, Eve Banks, staring hungrily at her father.

"Maybe, but I'm taking your mother out for a surprise dinner tonight and aunt Julie is coming over to watch the boys so that," Guy started to say back with a sneaky smile on his face before Emma got the gist of it and a huge smile spread itself across her face, reminding him instantly of her mother.

"Thanks dad," Emma squealed with delight before she threw her arms around Guy in a big hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Eve's arm and forcing her to follow.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Your dad is so hot," Eve stated with a dreamy look on her face as the other situated around the back table at the local pizza joint groaned. This wasn't the first time that they had heard Eve say this and by their junior year it had become a kind of running joke amongst them.

"Eve, how many times do I have to say ew before you stop staying that," Emma grumbled back with an unhappy pout on her face as so far her night away from her family to celebrate her birthday wasn't going exactly according to plan.

"What…he's hot, I can't help it," Eve replied with a hurt look on her face as her shoulders slumped a bit before she turned to look out of the window.

"Can we please talk about something other than how hot Emma's father is, I have to go back to Minnesota tomorrow and I'd rather not have my last night here be a repeat of my first," Gordon Conway grumbled with an unhappy frown on his face as he picked up one the menus and started to numbly flip through it.

"Only if we order quickly, I'm starving," Fulton Reed Jr. added with an impatient scowl on his face as he sank down in his seat a bit and tried to avoid the stares of some of the older customers. Like his father he had a penchant for the hard rock bands and dress. Back in Minnesota when he was with his father and his uncle Dean no one bothered them.

"Fulton, when aren't you starving," Callie Conway added with an impatient smile on her face as she glanced over at Fulton before glancing across the table at her twin brother flipping through the menu.

"When he's to busy kissing Lisa," Eve sniggered back with a randy grin on her face before she ducked behind Gordon as Fulton send her a death glare from across the table.

"Is that Lisa Jesse Hall's daughter, or uncle Dwayne's daughter," Emma added with a warm and playful smile on her face as she poked Eve lightly in the ribs and then looked away when Fulton turned his glare her way.

"Jesse doesn't have any daughters, just the two sons," Gordon replied with a bored look on his face before he got up unannounced and walked over to the old jukebox and then slid a couple of quarters in and selected a song.

"What are you doing," Emma asked with a slightly skeptical and nervous look on her face as she turned towards Gordon just as he walked up to her seat.

"It's your birthday right, I just thought that you'd want a little music," Gordon answered with a slightly sheepish and embarrassed grin on his face as everyone turned to look at him with confused looks on their faces. Emma started to open her mouth to say something when it all clicked in her head and she blushed right down to her blonde roots.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a beautiful night, the patio cleared off except for one small table completely surrounded by lit candles. The canopy had been pulled back so the stars were out in full force and the moonlight cascaded down on the couple slowly moving side to side, wrapped in each others arms, as the melody played softly in the background. They slowly made their way around the dance floor, lost in each other's arms, before the song ended and Guy took Connie's hand and led her back to the table.

"Having fun," Guy asked softly with a twinkle in his eye as he flashed her his best grin and pulled her chair out for her.

"What do you think," Connie whispered back with a content smirk on her face before she grabbed a hold of Guy's tie and used it to pull him down into a kiss.

"Good, I know that you've been stressed out recently so I thought of this as something that might help you to relax a little," Guy replied softly in a whisper, as their lips were no more than an inch apart, before he leaned back down and kissed her again.

"Thank you," Connie whispered softly to Guy after they broke the kiss and she allowed him to return to his seat, just as the patio doors opened and the waiters brought out the food. Connie stayed silent but kept her gaze locked onto Guy as he thanked the waiters for bringing the food out as they set it down on the small table in front of them. When the waiters left Guy glanced up at her and smiled, earning an equal smile from her as a reward.

"Care to share what's got you so stressed out lately, sure Emma's been a little moody but she's seventeen…that's to be expected, after all remember how we were at the age," Guy asked softly with a genuinely concerned look on his face as he stopped twirling some of the spaghetti onto his fork for a moment.

"All to well, we had Emma when we were her age," Connie mumbled back softly with a slightly scared look on her face before she filled the awkward silence by stuffing a large amount of spaghetti into her mouth, unintentionally leaving one long string of pasta dangling from her mouth down to her plate. As he furrowed his brows Guy let the spaghetti that was on his fork drop off, stood up and then walked around to lean down at Connie's side. When she looked away he used his fork to pick up the other end of the string of spaghetti that Connie was now furiously trying to suck in and popped it into his own mouth. The two made short work of the string of pasta as their lips met in a kiss that at first surprised Connie. She blushed deeply and started to look away before Guy stopped her by placing a couple fingers underneath her chin and turning her head back to face him.

"What's wrong baby," Guy asked softly with a great amount of worry and fear on his face and in his eyes as he tilted his head forward until his met hers and they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

"I," Connie stammered out with a surprised feeling of shame in her stomach as she and everyone else knew her to be a woman that spoke what was on her mind and didn't hold back, but at the moment she found herself unable to say two words that usually bring joy to most that hear them.

"Please," Guy begged with a now almost terrified look on his face as he cupped Connie's chin with one hand while his other hand found her left hand and gave it a comforting and supportive squeeze.

"I…I'm pregnant," Connie finally managed to get out with a very scared look on her face before she snatched her gaze away and started to drop her chin. Guy recovered quickly from the initial shock, though more concerned by his wife's mood and actions than by her statement.

"That's…that's," Guy tried to say with a very surprised look on his face before Connie looked back at him with now tears in her eyes.

"This isn't supposed to happen now, Emma and the boys are perfect, we were perfect, just the four of us, now…," Connie gasped out through her tears as she tried to hold herself together and remain strong.

"Now we'll be perfect with the five of us, sure this wasn't in our plans Connie, but neither was Emma remember, she turned out to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to us…I know in my heart that this baby will do the same, he'll be loved and," Guy replied quickly with a very serious and comfortingly honest look on his face as he pulled Connie up out of her seat until his arms were around her and her head was resting on his shoulder, with her fingers absentmindedly smoothing out his tie.

"He'll be loved…you're sure that it'll be a boy," Connie asked more in a whisper as Guy noticed a bit of sarcasm in her voice and his heart beat a little easier because of it as it meant that she wasn't as scared as before.

"Boy…girl, I don't really care, as long as we have a healthy baby I'll be happy either way, as long as I have you and the kids I'm good," Guy joked back with the same grin on his face that had caused Connie to fall in love with him years earlier before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Me to," Connie mumbled back softly as the two locked gazes for a moment before Connie lowered her head to lay it down on Guy's chest as the two began to sway slowly from side to side as just inside the restaurant Gordon wiped away a tear and pushed play on the cd player. Neither one of the two expectant parents seemed to notice as Unchained Melody's started playing over the speakers, they were to lost in thoughts of the future.

END OF THIS CHAPTER

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again sorry for the whole taking so long to update. I used to work part time from 5-8 in the evenings, leaving me plenty of time to write earlier in the day and after work and load the chapters before going to work. I write these stories on a computer in my room that isn't hooked up to the internet and the other computer that we have is but doesn't have a disk drive that takes the small square hard disks that often come in so many colors. So I have to go to the library to upload the chapters, leaving me at the mercy of the library's hours. On Tuesday of last week they changed my hours to 1-5 in the afternoons until the end of this week, leaving me far less time to write and load chapters as the library in question closes shortly after I get off work and it's a forty minute drive home from work so… But luckily the 1-5 hours only lasts until the end of this week and then I go back to 5-8 so if all goes well the fifth and final chapter of this little series should be up by the end of the week. Thank you for staying with this story and I apologize again for taking so long.

P.S.-It wasn't that Connie didn't want another baby it's just that from what little I know when a woman gets into her mid to late thirties having a baby isn't as sure of a thing as it was in her twenties and there's room for some trepidation on her part. She's happy about being pregnant just having normal fears of what could happen and how it'll change things given that Emma will graduate from high school shortly after the baby is born and the twins are almost teens themselves…basically just a big shock to the system. The Gordon that played the music for them at the end is Gordon Bombay, their old coach, and not Charlie's son. Eve Banks is Adam and Julie's daughter and is smitten with Guy, a little odd perhaps but nothing to new. Most of the ducks spread out after high school so they live all over the country at the moment of this story. They're all in their mid thirties and their children are oddly enough all about the same age, with Emma obviously being the oldest. I threw that Lady and the Tramp bit in with the spaghetti for the heck of it, I hope that it wasn't too corny.


	5. Glory Days

FLYING V 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I created like Emma.**

**Author's Notes:**

**LOVEthemducks4-Yeah Guy is a sweetie, and I have a terrible time getting up in the morning as well, the ending was a surprise but a fun one to write**

**Ghostwriter-Yeah Guy knew that Connie was scared and nervous and so was he, but he did his best to help her. Cool about the name.**

**Hockey-girl90-Thanks, I'll try to.**

**GLORY DAYS**

Connie stared at the old photos in the album and wondered where the time had gone. It seemed to her like only yesterday that she and the other ducks were at Eden Hall. But now she was fast approaching her seventieth birthday and was worried that there might not be enough of the ducks left to celebrate with. Coach Bombay had died on Emma's twenty-first birthday, struck head on by a drunk driver. Fulton and Portman had been killed in a small plane crash twenty years earlier as they were on their way to Canada on a long planned fishing trip. Goldberg had a heart attack on his fiftieth birthday and died a month later. Peter and Karp had been driving to fast on a slick country road one night and lost control of the car. Jesse and Terry Hall had been killed in a hurricane while trying to get others to safety. Charlie had moved his family to Florida after a particularly bad snowstorm almost stranded them all in the middle of nowhere. He worked as a youth hockey mentor and owned a small hockey shop. Kenny Wu was a retired figure skating coach and could often be seen relaxing away the hours in Miami with his best friend Luis. Russ had gone back to LA and unfortunately had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was shot to death three years out of high school. Dwayne had opened up a ranch in Texas and rarely left his land for anything, other than the occasional ducks reunion. Averman ended up oddly enough owning a comedy club in Minneapolis, one that Guy and Connie would visit every time they were in the area. Tommy Duncan was now a retired senator and would drop by from time to time. Adam and Julie had barely escape death when they had switched a scheduled flight because of Eve getting in a car wreck that day and in the end it saved their lives as the plane that they had been scheduled to take had gone down shortly after takeoff, killing everyone aboard. Eve hadn't died that day but had been left with an ever so slight limp that would remain with her for the rest of her life. She had married one of a set of twins that was in her class and had at first moved away from California and Emma and Gordon. But after seven years and three kids her husband had died and she moved back, mostly to help her raise the children and find a good job. Emma and Eve had opened up a small shop together that did catering for small gatherings. Neither ever had much interest in hockey, something that surprised everyone, though both had known how to skate almost before they could walk.

"The good old days, it seems like only yesterday that Bombay drove his limo out onto the ice, hard to believe," Guy said softly with a sweet smile on his face as he slowly made his way from the kitchen over to the couch and sat down beside Connie.

"Yeah, it's still hard to believe he's gone," Connie said with a somber frown on her face as she gazed at the old picture of her, Guy, and Gordon on their wedding day. The three were all smiles and looked healthy and full of life. Now Guy had a bad hip and Connie needed oxygen.

"It happens to the best of us," Guy sighed with a sad frown on his face as he shook his head and wrapped an arm around Connie's waist.

"Unfortunately," Connie agreed softly with a sad and tired look on her face as she laid her head down onto Guy's shoulder and stared down at the photo album. His blond hair had long since turned to first gray and now half white but to Connie Guy still looked as good as he had the day that he asked her to marry him. For her part Connie had stayed in shape, priding herself in her ability to be in better shape than most women half her age. But after awhile her age had caught up to her and she had to have oxygen every so often to keep her going.

"So when are the kids coming," Guy asked with a warm smile on his face as he turned the page and gave Connie a squeeze.

"Emma and Gordon are coming tonight, the twins should be here around noon tomorrow, as for the rest…who knows with those three, Amy's probably going to say that she has to work, Michael will probably not be able to get off of the base, and Julia is in England," Connie answered with a soft chuckle as she explained where the rest of her immediate family was at the moment.

"Don't worry honey, they'll show up…they always do," Guy said with a supportive look on his face before he leaned over and gave Connie a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you're right, it just won't be the same without everyone here, no matter where we are we've always celebrated birthdays together…always," Connie said back softly with a sincere look of worry on her face before Guy gave her another hug.

"Well since it looks like we're going to have some time to ourselves I thought that I'd just give you my present now," Guy said with a slightly sing song tone to his voice and grin on his face as Connie turned and looked at him in confusion as he pulled a rectangular box from his pocket.

"Guy…my birthday's not till tomorrow," Connie said softly with a slightly nervous but content smile on her face before Guy shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait any longer to give you this," Guy said with a happily guilty and embarrassed smile on his face as he ever so slightly nodded his head and opened the box. Connie gasped as she looked into the box. Inside was a small chain with a pendant shaped like two crossing hockey sticks dangling from it. The hockey sticks were gold and had small jewels inlaid into them. "Each one the birthstone of one of our angels, I think you're getting something like it tomorrow from Emma and Gordon, for the grandkids," Guy added with a wide grin on his face as he tried not to tear up at the ecstatic look on Connie's face.

"It's perfect…thank you," Connie said softly with tears in her eyes before she leaned over and kissed Guy softly.

"You're welcome, nothing's to good for you Connie," Guy whispered back softly with a pleased smile on his face as he leaned over and helped Connie put the present on.

"Except for you," Connie joked back with a sly grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she softly poked Guy in the ribs.

"Well I try," Guy quipped back with a quickly growing grin on his face before he pulled Connie close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. A few hours later Emma and Gordon would arrive to find the two quietly sitting on the couch looking through photo albums of the glory days.

END OF FLYING V5

Author's Note: Hope you liked this story from me, sorry if you thought that this chapter was a bit short, but I have a tendency to ramble at times so I wanted to keep that from happening and just update what happened to the other ducks as well as Connie and Guy and their family. In case you didn't figure it out Connie had triplets when she told Guy that she was pregnant in the last chapter. Should I write any more Mighty Ducks stories…

P.S.-A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I couldn't have continued without you all.


End file.
